Episodes From the Dolphin
by Word Weaver Cyborg
Summary: Just short little one shots from the cyborgs. Anything can pop out from a group like this.
1. Hope '006, 003'

Dark: I don't own Cyborg 009. Well, here it goes. I posted this in a cyborg 009 fanfiction community of livejournal.com. Honestly, I'm a bit nervous to put this up for a couple of reasons I can't explain, but I guess I had to reveal myself anyways… To some people.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

            The Dolphin was meant to be a tool of war, and battle, but thanks to its present members, it was being used as a place of solitary and turmoil. 6 of the 00 Cyborgs were stationed in the control room, along with Dr. Gilmore. They had a recent string of run ins with Black Ghost forces, and it was too much for their liking. 

            A melancholy mood had affected all of them. Their natural leader remained at his station, looking over everything but the control panel he worked. Likewise for the strongman and advanced swimmer. The shapeshifter of the group had given up attempting to cheer the others with his wisecracks. An arsenal in the back and an aerialist were silent the whole time. Each one of them, excluding the doctor, were garbed in their cyborg uniforms.

            As for the three remaining cyborgs, they were situated in the kitchen. The chef wasn't in the mood for cooking, instead sitting at the long table. Across from his, was their ballerina, holding the psychic baby in her arms. They too were clad in their cyborg uniforms.

            006 decided to try strike up a conversation, seeing as no one- in that room- would. "Everyone's been so depressed lately, don't you think 003?"

             Aqua eyes looked at him, before the answer came. "Yes... We've just been fighting too much lately. Along with the results of those fights..." There wasn't a need to continue as 006 knew what she meant. A few of their members had recently been released from the infirmary that morning.

            She was more quiet than usual, and that led 006 to think that there was something else she was brooding over. "003, is something wrong?"

            Even though it was the most common question among their group, it still caught the Frenchwoman off guard. She spent a few minutes of silence, thinking whether to really answer his question. It was true that there was something on her mind, for a long time now. Something that she didn't want to admit. But Jean Paul once told her to always tell someone if you have a problem, or it'll get worse. She listened.

            "I wasn't much help with those battles, was I?"

            006 was the one to be caught off guard this time. "I don't exactly understand."

            003 cradled 001 in her arms, before elaborating with, "In those battles we've had recently, I couldn't help. I only have my radar and hearing powers. And they couldn't really help the situation. Any of them." She still remembered vivid memories of the others being hurt during battle, while she stood by the side, unable to help them. Black Ghost didn't give her that good an ability, and she knew that all she could be really good for in a fight, was lookout... That's what she thought anyways.

            But 006 knew that this wasn't the case. He also knew that the others would definitely agree with him if they were here to listen. "But they do!" In an attempt to cheer her up, he added one other detail. "And you can help them in other ways than fighting." He could sense the turmoil from her, and it didn't seem right for a girl like her.

            "How so?" She was curious to what he meant.

            "You've done a lot more than any other girl out there, and you powers do help... But you still know how to cheer up others, and we've always seen you in the infirmary whenever someone gets hurt out there. The others would say the same too."

            This little bit really did seem to cheer her up, because a small smile formed on her face. "Thank you 006."

            He nodded in response. "And I think the others who would also like some cheering up, and I know how. Some of my special tea will fix them up in a jiffy!" He stopped at seeing 003 contemplating something, while setting 001 in his bassinet on the table.

            "Not to offend, but I think, the others might like this." She stood up and walked over to a cabinet, unlocking the safety metal clasp and removed a small red tin box. Opening, revealed several white packets. "I bought this before we left town. It's hot chocolate." 

            "Well, it may not be my special tea, but it will do the job." 006 also stood up, preparing the water while 003 retrieved several mugs. And as they both filled those mugs with water, along with the sweet brown powder, they thought they could at least lift their spirits for little while. What was wrong with at least trying?

            003 set the mugs on a large tray, leaving two mugs for herself and the chef, beaming a bit more. "I think I'll take them to the others this time. Thank you for helping me 006."

            "It's no problem. I'm sure the others will like it." He grabbed his mug and sat down, while 003 walked out the door carefully holding the try in place. If the doors hadn't closed, he might have been able to hear a faint wave of "thank yous" from the distant control room.

            003 stood there, taking in the scene of the others drinking their hot beverages. She still remembered their look of bewilderment, but they faded into soft smiles. She didn't know if it was just to satisfy her, but those smiles may have been real. 

            And if some of those smiles weren't genuine, she didn't need to hope that there was a way to make them genuine. She knew. She knew there was a way to help them through this after all, even if she couldn't fight as well.

            And this was proof.


	2. Sorry '009'

Dark: Hey everyone! If you've read the summary, you know why this was added. But please note, these are a group of one shots. Each can be about anything that happens to the cyborgs. Whether it be a simple subject, or even a cyborg's inner thoughts. But I don't own Cyborg 009. The credit goes to Shotaro Ishinomori and those who worked on the 2001 anime.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

            I didn't know what to think anymore. After seeing so many deaths, and I couldn't stop them even though I had the power to. I honestly could have saved them... Couldn't I?

            It started with the Father. I broke down the door and saw the room in flames. The Father was right in the middle of it all, on the floor. I ran to so I could help, and that's when I saw it. Blood. Everywhere. How could this have happened? The firemen came, and they thought it was me. How could they think that? I had great respect for him... He took care of me, and helped me though the times when I was rejected by adults.

            I still wonder if jumping off the cliff was a good idea. But I was innocent! And it was always the truth. I couldn't be taken to the authorities, so I jumped. I hit the water, it was so cold... 

            And that's when I became a cyborg...

            I still remember the battle with 0010+ and 0010-. They were actually brothers but couldn't touch each other. Honestly, I wanted them to see how bad Black Ghost really was, but they wouldn't listen. In the end, they died. I led them to come into contact with each other, and they held on together as they died.

            I still remember seeing 0013, the kind boy in Japan, go over that cliff with his robot. I tried to get him to come with us, but he said that robot wasn't to be... He fell, and hit the ocean, like I once did. But an inferno rose, and somehow I knew, he wasn't going to make it. I held on to his hand until the moment of his death, but I couldn't save him.

            I still remember those cyborg men in Africa. I wanted to convince them to stop following Black Ghost. 002 said it was a waste of time, and I almost endangered the team. In the end, I killed them. 

            I still remember the Greek Gods. They weren't bad... But their memories were erased. After the battle on their island, they allowed themselves to die. Apollo was angry over the death of his "sister", Artemis, and that along with other things led to his death too. He thought he was a god, but he was a cyborg. We couldn't tell any of them the truth about anything. About being gods, about wars, about fighting. And convincing never helped in these situations. Each one had their lives taken, and there was nothing we could do...

            I look up at the stars at night, wondering about them. Did Apollo see his "family" again? Are the 0010 brothers together for good? Is 0013 in a better place now? Those cyborg men who lost their lives, what happened to them?

            I'm sorry. I didn't want other lives to be lost. Maybe Black Ghost for doing this, but no one else. I'm sorry.

            It never counts, what we say, but I still want to say I'm sorry.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dark: I don't know what gave me an idea for it, but I'd figure it wouldn't take up space if I posted my one shots together. Oh, by the way…

To Holli: Thanks! I really appreciate it. *Looks at dvd* Good point about the episode thing… That was really nice of him… Sadly his part on the show isn't all that big compared to others.

To GoldAngel2: I saw that episode before, but I decided not to mention it I this one for some reason. But thanks!


	3. Dance '003'

Dark: Again, I don't own Cyborg 009, and I never will.

----------------------------------------------------------------

            Calm breezes floated past the warm golden sands and toward the quaint cottage that stood near the shoreline. Orbs of aquamarine watched said shoreline, as the waves created faint sounds as they hit against the surface of the sand. A porcelain face held these features, alongside long golden locks. A crimson hair-band held this in place, so none would get in her eyes as she practiced.

            A leg rose into the air, sporting a matching crimson ballet slipper. A lithe hand rose with it, graceful as ever. She never needed music to perform these movements. The ocean waves provided the rhythm while the beating of her heart offered the tempo.

            Dancing had always enthralled her to no end, that much she knew. She had practiced nearly all her life to fulfill her dream of being a ballerina. Her brother supported her, wanting to see her dream become real. But Black Ghost took her chances away... 

            But- once thinking about it carefully- there were things he'd never take. Her heart. Her dreams. Her friends. Her unique dance of life would always continue, along with everyone else's. It wasn't like ballet, not completely graceful, or perfect, but it was good enough for her. As long as the others were there.

            Her graceful movements came to an end, as she stared out at the mass that was the ocean. One day, after their dream had become a reality, she would dance for them. Just for them. Maybe she would.

            "You know what? I will."

---------------------------------------------------

Dark: Well, there goes another one. I wish it was longer though… *Sigh*

To GoldAngel2: Thanks again. I know about the manga though. *Pause* I'm collecting the volumes.

To Holli: I never thought about the monologue thing, but thanks for reviewing. By the way, good luck with your fanfic.

Dark (Again): I really got to thank the two mentioned above, because they are the only two who reviewed. So thanks you two!


	4. Forever '004'

Ice blue eyes scanned the pitch black abyss, looking aimlessly for an end to the darkness. With a stifled sigh, the eyes looked back down to the ground, or, what he could make of it. He could vaguely remember that he wasn't here before. It was supposed to be, a field. Fighting off… Black Ghost forces. But, the last thing he could recollect from that incident was the squadrons of Black Ghost tanks, firing countless rounds of ammunitions at them… And then here, in the blackness.

That's when the outfit was noticed. He had completely expected to see the crimson and gold uniform that he wore, what seemed like minutes ago, into battle. Instead, he was garbed in a black jacket, barely visible against the blackness of where he stood, instead of a deep crimson tunic accented with the four golden buttons. His pants were a dingy tan, instead of the identical scarlet. Around his neck, was no flowing scarf, but in its place was an ascot with a dark shade of green.

"Was I wearing this before?" His question was lost to silence, or so he thought.

"Of course you were, my love." He turned around to the voice, only for icy orbs to lock with azure ones. They looked over the features of the one that stood behind him, as though not believing that they were seen. Short blonde hair, a fair face, lit up by the all too familiar smile… The smile he longed to see for over 40 years…

His voice seemed to be caught in his throat, but he managed to force out a choked, "Hilda?"

Her smiled remained in place, as she walked over to him. "Albert, we made it. We're free at last. You and I together." Her arms reached out, and gently embraced him. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around her, realizing little by little that she was really there, holding him once more.

Something warm flowed out of his eyes and it took him a moment to grasp that fact that he was crying. "…Hilda…"

It may have been the blurriness the tears caused, but he could swear that the scenery around them was changing. Contorting, shifting, but to what?

Rain… The downpour of rain was on them… And nearby, he could make out thick smoke. The wreckage of the truck, right there… From before, when it…

No, he wasn't going to remember that now. Because it didn't happen. His love, was right there, unscathed from the crash. Was that possible? His mind dulled, under the deluge of ecstasy. It was enough for him to not question how this was possible, after witnessing the horrible event that took his love in the first place. The event that made him what he was. There were vague remembrances of his friends, blurred images within his mind, and what they were doing…

But because of the surge of emotions, only a few chosen thoughts came to mind.

_We're free… She's here… At last…_ He opened his eyes, several of the tears falling on to his love's face. She in turn, was also crying her tears of happiness.

"I love you Albert…"

"I love you too, Hilda. Now and forever."

"Now and forever, my love."

Inside the infirmary, the group surrounded the bed that held their friend. His face, seemed so serene, in contrast to the despair deeply reflected in the others' faces. Each one was still garbed in their uniform, just as the figure on the bed was.

"Dr. Gilmore, can't you help him?" 006 looked over his comrade, then fully faced the doctor.

Said doctor looked them all over, before closing his eyes. "I'm afraid, that I cannot. When dealing with cases of suspended animation, the only thing to do is to keep the body alive the best as possible."

"But for how long doctor?" Dr. Gilmore wished he didn't look into the youth's eyes. They always seem to pierce him on the spot whenever they brimmed with emotion.

"That, I'm not certain on, 009… But if he does not regain consciousness within a set time, then we will be certain that…" His words diminished into a whisper, witnessing the expressions on the remaining cyborgs' faces. On one side, aquamarine eyes silently wept near the bed, the aerialist muttered several coarse words, and their natural leader resumed his poignant gaze on the floor.

On the other side, the strongman's eyes clearly betrayed their owner's stoic expression. The pilot looked at the bed, fists clenched. The flamethrower and the shapeshifter both looked glumly at the bed, at the silver topped head, and the eyelids that would conceal those ice blue eyes, forever.

Just like how he and his love would be free together.How eternal sleep and dream would consume that man, as time passed. And how all his friends would mourn over him.

Forever.

I seriously can't tell if the bodice of their uniform is a tunic or not… Vaguely reminded me of one…

Dark: Comments? Suggestions? Maybe insults? Send them in. And now for the responses.

To GoldAngel2: Really? Thanks a lot! Pouts slightly Just wish I could actually think of a good plot, for another story. A _good_ one… But all I can think up are nightmares… All I can ever really think of are short ones for some reason.

To Cyborg0021: You think so? I can't believe it… I'll try work harder on the chapters, but writer's block and school get in the way…

To Maritta: I almost thought people wouldn't like it… For being a collection of anecdotes and such… But you did really think it was beautiful?

To CC1F: I don't if this counts as fluff, but I'm working on one for 009 and 003. Does that sound good to you?

To Holli: I really did wish there was a way to make that one longer… But… Sigh Well, at least this got a bit of length. Almost.

To Demon Darkchild: Thanks! And don't worry, I'll sure try!

To ravenf6: This was your first Cyborg 009 fic? I'm honored. And yeah, people do dislike the series, for being old, and other things… Or even its characters… Which is worse. But I agree with you about it being something different. Thanks for the review, and making me feel that I'm not all that weird. (Don't know why, but I'm just… Attached to this anime… Like it's more then a show… Okay, now people will probably think of me as weird.)

Dark: And in the immortal words of… well, myself, "Viva la Cyborgs!" (I need to work on that line… Something just isn't right.)


	5. Angel '009, 003'

Dark: Hola again my companions!

008: -Glancing at Dark- I don't think I'll ask…

Dark: Forgive me for taking so long with this chapter… But I hit another block, until listening to Michelle Branch's "Sweet Misery."… Strangely enough, I just started listening, and inspiration hit me!

002: Yeah. It hit her so hard, it reduced what smarts she had left.

Dark: -Sideglare- Start the story. Oh, I do not own Cyborg 009… Never have, never will!

* * *

Endless blue. That was all those ruby orbs could absorb. Wisps of white would often intervene with the vast blue sky, but they evanesced. Just like everything else had. His back to the charred rubble; and his face to the sky and the heavens that was somewhere farther up. The Father told him that heaven was actually a hidden place, of good virtues and good souls. He liked to believe it was just behind the sky, wherever that could be. He'd ask the Father now, but… The Father wasn't there anymore. The last loved one in his life, gone. The good priest, who took care of orphaned children and taught the greatest virtues… He was gone.

His parents had left, or at least, his mother had. From what the Father told him a long while ago- a sigh escaped him, wondering where the time could go- that his mother held on to him as an infant, until she could make it to the church steps. And when she set him down on those steps, the last, delicate, threads of her life had been severed completely. It all happened on one cold snowy day, 18 years ago.

As for his father, there was no trace of him. He had merely disappeared. No bit of information was found on him, so the boy knew neither parent. But, the Father seemed like a true father to him, so he wasn't completely sad. He went from infant years to boyhood, to a teenager… To days ago, on his 18th birthday. [1]

His hand felt the ashes that were once his home. It burned, overnight. Just like that it was all taken away. Remnants of pews and statues survived the inferno, along with portions of the walls, but the feelings inside, were gone. A flare seemed to light within the one ruby orb that wasn't obscured by the mahogany bangs. The dark secret inside him was the source of it. It continued to stoke the fires of anger and rage that burned within the chasms of his soul. To find that blade, deep within the form of the Father, surrounded by the flames that devoured everything in its path. Someone had killed the Father that night, and the authorities apprehended the wrong person. Him.

They honestly thought _he_ of all people committed the murder. They were going to take him… He honestly couldn't remember where. All he knew was that they were driving, and it was pouring. Then the crash happened, allowing him the chance to escape. But they had followed him to the cliffs, and there was no other way out. In the flurry of the moment, he jumped. The sensation of the cold waters, just being forced against him, was enough to send him into a state of unconsciousness.

Waking up on the beach wasn't a pleasant feeling. The salty water left an aftertaste; the sands clung to his clothes. His skin felt clammy, and his head suffered from several headaches that threatened to tear his skull apart if he allowed it. But even so, he had managed to rise, and walk away from the shoreline.

He wasn't sure on how he could manage to avoid social contact, long enough to walk it back to the church site, but he did. Hiding and running, like those huge games of hide and seek he used to play with his childhood friends… But that was a long time ago, and _this_, was much different.

So here he lied, motionlessly, while looking up to the skies above. The police had taped off the area, but they didn't check it in the daytime. It'd be his usual routine. Lie there in the daytime, and when the sun started to set, hide in nearby bushes and wait for dawn again. And slowly, the anger would die down again, replacing itself with despair. And that despair and fury would slowly eat away at him, until the day nothing was left. And what scared him was; he was half hoping for that day to come. But the other half, it compelled him to go over memories of childhood. They gave him comfort, albeit a little.

Fatigue slowly overwhelmed him, and the aching in his head had increased to the point that every sound was amplified to the extreme. And yet, there was a dull thudding somewhere. He widened his eyes, as if that could help him in understanding where the soft thudding came from, but then it stopped.

Just above him, was a face. A girl's face. Blonde hair framed her porcelain features and aquamarine eyes. They reminded him of the tranquility of the sea, but these held more emotion. Flooded with, what was it? Worry? Pity? What?

"Oh my goodness…" She spoke softly, her voice sounded sweet. He was reminded of the pictures of angels he'd sometime see around the church as a child. But there was a difference. She was real. Maybe he did reach heaven after all, and could see the Father and his parents again… A feather light touch drew him out of his thoughts, and he felt his body slowly being lifted upwards.

"Why are you all alone here?" Ruby and aqua intertwined for a moment's silence.

His voice seemed completely alien to him, when answering with, "I… I don't have anyone to go to. The one who I knew, the one who took care of me, died." A few moments had passed when he realized that she was looking him over. Something struck inside his mind. He was still a criminal, right? So wouldn't that mean that this girl in front of him knew about…

"Come with me then." It wasn't what he expected. "It's cold out here, and besides, it's about to rain. And I'm not about to let you catch a cold out here." She held a hand out for him, and he slowly took it, rising to his feet. It wouldn't do good to argue now…

"By the way, my name's Francoise. And what's yours?"

The boy took a deep breath, as they walked towards a small blue car parked nearby. "My name is, Joe."

"Joe…" She appeared to be testing his name, with her eyes taking on a distant look. "That's a nice name." She smiled at him, and slowly, he smiled back. Something about her was different from other people. He couldn't place it, but it was there. He couldn't figure out whether or not she was really an angel, but that really didn't need to be answered for the time being.

Since the Father had told him, a long time ago, sometimes an angel can be found in a normal person.

* * *

[1] On the website I saw, it said that the said incident happened o his 18th birthday. I'm not certain though…

Dark: As you know, it's an AU (or partly AU), but it does have actual events from the anime. I don't know what compelled me to write this… Might be "Sweet Misery", might be the soda I had, might be the extra ten cookies I ate earlier… Oh well. I'll figure it out somehow. In the meantime, I'm stuck with having to ask my dad to read these before I post these pieces up to be sure that it seems okay.

To Cyborg0021: Yeah, you could say he was reunited… And I hate Writer's Block as well.

To Moon Shaddow: I'm starting on the fluff stuff, but as stated, Writer's Block took a lot of good ones.

To QueenofDarknessYetAGorefest: Thanks! Didn't think I could actually get you to cry on that one… By the way, can't wait to see your next chapter. And I'll try work on the emotional style… But I need a really good inspiration to hit me- NOT literally!

007: -Grinning, while holding 006's pan behind back-

006: -Whaps him with rolling pin- Give me that! -Takes pan and goes off to kitchen-

To Holli: -Sheepish look- I remembered to change the summary, but now it's changed to this one. Thanks for pointing that out. To be honest, I'm not sure if I'm happy or sad about the last one either.

To GoldAngel2: I saw that episode so many times… And I had to incorporate my thoughts on _his _thoughts in the episode into a little piece. Hope I brought out his emotions fairly enough in character.


	6. Grow '001'

Sorry for the wait, but there were still some things to accomplish at school and home first.

Title: Grow

Rating: G- PG (Pretty certain, but one mention of murder, so it might be PG-13. I'm not good with ratings.)

Warnings: Spoilers, though small ones. But if you haven't seen The Final Battle, and you don't want a spoiler, don't read.

* * *

I guess no one really knows how it is to live… for a lack of better term, outside time. Not even 009, who's gone through similar circumstances, could ever come close to understanding.

It all started with my, well, I don't really _call_ him my father anymore. It all started with Gamo. My birth ended up with me being a stillborn, and I might have died. Sure, I owe Gamo complete gratitude for giving me another chance at life…

Sadly, a lot of things in this world come at a price. So did my second chance.

He operated on me, in a resuscitation surgery, but did a lot more. His previous research led him to a near insanity, operating on my brain. He opened the unused portion of my mind, allowing me to gain mental prowess beyond the imagination. He did this to _me_, his own son.

Though, I'm not his son anymore.

My intelligence grew from that of an infant to adult, but so much more intelligent. Sure, these abilities were astounding, but I found out the consequences later on. First of all, there was one other problem. My mother tried to stop Gamo. Her efforts were for naught though, because the operation took place as he planned. Afterwards, she and Gamo argued continuously over me, Gamo saying that I was his greatest experiment, and mother saying that I was her son, and not just some lab rat.

I guess I miss her, despite what little time I had with her. What happened after their quarrels was that Gamo became irritated with her, and killed her. [1] His _wife_, he killed her!

I didn't count the days that passed, but I clearly remember the day he handed me over to Black Ghost. Over to the organization that changed my life, and so many other lives, forever. Though, _my_ life was changed already, so I was already as miserable as I could be. He just knew that they could further the result of my prowess, so he gave me up.

He watched as I was placed onto the operating table, and that helmet was placed on my head. I don't know what made me did my next action, but I think it was out of the frustration I felt at the moment. Using telekinesis, I raised several tools and supplies into the air, circling them over the surgeons and nurses. Needless to say, they were shocked and amazed.

He told me to stop, and strangely enough, I did. I guess I might have wanted to prove that I was still his son. A lot of good that would ever do for me. Besides, I barely remember what I felt that day. But I _did_ put everything back in their proper places.

Just as they were starting, he walked past the double doors, leaving me there for good. I didn't shed any tears for him. He never really deserved them in the first place. I wasn't some helpless baby anymore. In a way, I grew up, just mentally. I grew from baby to adult. I grew from Ivan Whiskey to Cyborg 001.

_That's_ when the price was laid down. Physically, I could never grow up. Due to opening my mind to its full potential, my metabolic function was forced to slow down, while my mind seemed to accelerate. An adverse effect, if you will. I lost the ability to fully use my body. I lost my chance to grow physically.

And I was cursed with this infant body.

The only thing that could be worse was that condition that I needed to go through 15 day sleeping cycles. 15 days awake and 15 asleep. But if I expended my energy, I would succumb to sleep immediately. As one could already tell, this left me in a state of vulnerability.

Even if I _am _as strong as they claim, how can I be so weak?

I watched through my mind's eye as three other victims of Black Ghost came in. I could see into each of their minds, knowing all about them. First up was Jet, then Françoise, and lastly, Albert.

They were all operated on, changed from human to cyborg in just a matter of hours. Respectively, they were given the code numbers 002, 003, and 004.

I remember communicating telepathically them during their training test, which was really one of the only times I could, before the incident. Sadly, there were slight flaws in their technology, so we were all placed in suspended animation for forty long years. [2]

The time passed, and we were finally reawakened by Dr. Gilmore. Over the time, more cyborgs had been made. I knew them already, with just one look into their minds. G Jr., Chang, G.B, and Pyunma. 005, 006, 007, and 008. And there was still one more on the way, Joe, a.k.a. 009.

Thanks to Dr. Gilmore, we finally had our chance to escape from Black Ghost. Though any hopes were short lived, seeing as he was still after us. We're not sure if he's out there, since there haven't been any strange occurrences, ever since our previous battle. We're all hope that he really is dead this time. [3]

We're taking residence at the beach cottage, some of us anyways. 004, 005, and 008 have gone out into the world to temporarily resume their lives. I say temporarily, because we never know what may come… That comes with being a cyborg.

I hate to admit it to myself, but I envy them. I even envy those who are still here. At least they have their lives. I have to be fed by another, and often carried by another when the situation calls for it. I haven't told anyone, but I've wanted to live a life too… But because of the slow growing process, I might not see that chance for a long, long time.

Whenever Françoise takes me out into the city, I feel that surge of… jealousy, whenever I see other infants. I could say that they're luckier than me, having the chance to grow, and live through their lives like normal kids.

I may never get that chance now, thanks to my father, and thanks to Black Ghost. I'm just an adult trapped in a baby's body, for good… That's what my situation is like, and no one knows.

I'll just have to take these consequences as they come, day after day. There was a price to pay in the long run, so I'll have to pay it.

For as long as I live.

* * *

[1] It was never stated in the anime, but in the manga he _did_ do that to his wife, Erika.

[2] Considering the sites and a few episodes (English dubbed/Japanese DVD's of episodes 27-51), the freezing period seemed like it was for at least 40 years…

[3] This is referring to "The Final Battle"

RR

QueenOfDarknessYetAGorefest: I can understand that 3/9 pairings aren't your cup of tea. We all have different opinions anyways. Still, good luck with the story!

Cyborg0021: Thanks! Good luck in getting that block.

Holli: Probably should have put that alternate universes warning at the beginning of the chapter. My bad. And thanks for the tip about the 'orbs' thing. Sweatdrop

MoonShaddow: Well, that's what AU is all about. And I have!

ravenf6: Much oblige for the comment. I've been watching certain episodes just to see a small basis of his darker, gloomier thoughts.

Demon Darkchild: Well, I saw the idea a couple times in other sections, I just don't know which ones though… And besides, I didn't want to take up space. But thanks!


	7. Good '006, 005'

_I seriously tried, but 005's characterization is one of the toughest I've attempted yet. This takes place days after 'The Blue Earth"._

_Oh, sorry for the delay, but I was working on my other story, "The Outsiders"._

_--------_

The sunset was another part of Mother Nature's beauties. Just as the sunrise enveloped the world in light, the sunset shrouded it in an equal darkness. The pure, untainted beauty of nature could not be compared to another.

Although, when seeing it through another, that had the likelihood of being the only exception.

The witness of the sunset, G-Junior, could be found leaning against the wooden frame of the porch, at the all too familiar beach cottage. The lapping of waves and the breeze rustling nearby plants echoed through his thoughts.

The Native American had already perceived Chang's arrival, so it was no surprise to him that the Chinese chef stood next to him.

It also wasn't a surprise when said chef unexpectedly broke the silence. "Hey 005? Dinner's almost ready."

After seeing the nod from the taller cyborg, Chang turned to enter the cottage… then stopped. "What exactly happened out there?" Upon the arrival of the giant, courtesy of Joe and Françoise via the Dolphin, he had only stated the facts of his encounter: He faced the beast, it wounded him, then disappeared. Something felt missing from that explanation.

An awkward silence followed.

It was ironic actually that in a mismatched family of ten, silence was one of the more likely outcomes to occur between them.

…Well, they deserved an answer at least. "An area near my location was being excavated, and that's what attracted the Blue Beast." He decided to leave out the part about it being his home. There were some things he didn't feel like recollecting.

"Or at least one of them." It was difficult to believe that Joe and Françoise encountered the very same beast at the exact moment it was in combat with G-Junior.

"Yes… And soon afterwards, I tried to find it, but instead, it found me…"

Chang sensed the tenseness in his words, asking, "There's more to this, isn't there?" Being with eight others in the family, he quickly learned when there was something on a person's mind whether they showed it freely or not.

G-Junior was mildly surprised, but continued on. "It had told me-" That part caught the flamethrower's attention, because there was never anything said about the feline creature talking. "-about the corruptions of mankind. How it is because of them that the Earth is slowly being destroyed."

Chang though about that very carefully, eyebrows knitted in thought. "I guess it did have a point…"

"I did agree with it at the time, but… I knew that there were still good within people. I know that because of a woman I met just moments before my encounter." At one of Chang's raised eyebrows, he continued further. "She and her husband grew several crop gardens in the desert, because their current home was far from other cities. Her husband… worked at the excavation, as it was his only job."

He nodded, until realization came over him. "The same place that the Blue Beast had attacked?" His question was answered by a grim nod. Judging by the silence that followed, he could guess what became of the man.

"The creature may have been correct about mankind, but to mercilessly take other lives, and attack others, was not just. I could not allow it."

Another nod from the chef. Honestly, if he was in the strongman's place, he would have taken similar actions.

"For every good person, there are always a few sour apples. Let's just be glad for the good ones." Both of them turned to the window as Jet and G.B. were both running for the kitchen, leaving Françoise, Ivan, and Dr. Gilmore in their tracks. Needless to say, the latter of the group looked rather… disturbed.

"Well put, my friend." A gentle smile took the place of a frown, as they both entered the cottage.

He still believed in the good of people, and his new family was the proof of it.

------

To M-X: Well, the idea's been in my head for a while, and I had to get it out of my head.

To: QueenOfDarknessYetAGorefest: Thanks! Didn't think I would have 001 done well enough…

To Holli: One of your favorites? Same here! But I can't really choose favorite in this anime, so I chose all of them. And I mean all of them… -Sweatdrop-

To Cyborg0021: I was kind of going for deep… Considering as it's 001 we're talking about.

To ravenf6: It's true about his character, but he wouldn't be Black Ghost without _some_ bit of despicableness.

To GoldAngel2: As mentioned, I had this idea in my head for a while, and since 001 doesn't have a lot of attention in fanfics, might as well give him some. It may be true about their backgrounds being sad and personalities being complex, but I guess that makes them who they are.


	8. Secret Tales

…It's a random drabble that popped into my head, okay?

* * *

"That's how the first eight cyborgs took their first glimpse at 009. He had brown hair, with bangs that covered one of his eyes. The only things they really knew about him, was that he was Japanese, and he had an accelerator, that made him run so fast that people couldn't see him!"

A quiet voice interrupted the blonde boy's tale. "So it was 009 who saved me in the Tokyo earthquake incident…"

Jimmy looked over the young Japanese girl with black pigtails, who absentmindedly fiddled with the small wooden elephant. "002 told me about that, but he never really explained what happened."

"Don't worry, when you get to it, _I'll_ tell the story." He didn't miss that lingering sadness in her eyes, but it was negated by the determination on her face, from wanting to tell someone else, _exactly_ what happened that night.

…Especially now that people believed her.

"Okay!" Jimmy's grin grew wider with the thought of a new story.

"I can't wait to hear more about 007-san! He was really cool back at the restaurant!" Jimmy looked to the other Japanese girl, older than the first but younger than him. She also had pigtails in her black hair, causing Jimmy to wonder whether it was a trend between all female Japanese kids.

"I'll get to him," he spared a glance at the younger- and even more anxious- girl, "and all the others, but you can't interrupt!"

"Sure."

"Okay!"

"Now, as for the story…" Four words were all it took to start the telling of their _secret_ tales- of cyborgs, scientists, and really exhilarating battles- where their heroes would always win.

* * *

It was just a quick break, to go to a few other characters of the Cyborg 009 anime. Even though the chances of this happening are slim to none. 


	9. Promise '006'

Slight drabble-ish… Basically set after the entire series.

* * *

The feel of the island under his shoes felt the same as the last time the Chinese chef had been there. Months had passed, but he'd never forget the occurrences on that island, or the reason for his return.

He made a promise. And upon his honor as a chef, a cyborg, and a friend, he intended to keep it.

Pencil thin eyebrows scrunched up in confusion, as he recalled bits of pieces of the island. If he recalled carefully from the day that the small plane had crash landed on the island, then what he was looking for was just up ahead.

A large grin spread across the flamethrower's face, eyes lighting up in joy. There, just a few feet in front of him, stood a tall black robot, with the same yellow muffler that was tied on long ago. Scarecrow, his buddy.

Despite the few nicks and dirt spots that stained Scarecrow's smooth black surface, along with the slight damages to his neckwear, he looked the same as the day that Chang had left him, standing there on the island, muffler blowing in the wind.

"It's been a while, Scarecrow…" He paused to look over the shoulder and leg joints, the Scarecrow's consequences of preventing several laboratories from self destructing. Scarecrow had risked himself for them, and it wasn't just because of his programming. He stood firm to his belief, even if no one else would believe him. "But I kept my promise of coming back."

The sunlight bounced off light blue surfaces, creating the illusion of the robot's eyes holding some sense of joy.

"And I'm sure Dr. Gilmore can fix you up, because he was able to help 002 and 009 from the last battle with Black Ghost." His grin grew wider. "Black Ghost was defeated. Dr. Gilmore and some of the others have doubts, but we're still happy that the battle is over, in a way. You don't have to stay here anymore."

Vaguely, the sixth cyborg could have sworn that Scarecrow's head moved just the slightest bit down. Chang just grinned even wider, running off to find G-Jr. who waited for him somewhere closer to the ocean.

Like he said, Scarecrow didn't have to stay on the island anymore.


	10. Alone '009'

I couldn't help myself. After seeing the condition Joe was going through in "Frozen Time", I had to write a quick introspection. The somewhat insane laughing in that one scene didn't help the situation either. Yes, I know how late it is. I wrote it a while back and forgot to upload it.

* * *

It's so quiet… 

Just silence, no sounds…

No Chang or G.B. bickering, no waves gently lapping against the shore, no pencil against paper from Dr. Gilmore's office, no words uttered, no Ivan floating around the cottage, no breezes, no Françoise's gentle humming…

I miss those sounds. I want to hear those sounds again. I want the chance to talk with my friends, no, my family once again. To laugh with them. To just be around… when they know that I'm there.

I've been alone before, back at the orphanage when I was a kid, but now… it's much worse. I can see them, but they can't see me. To be right next to them, and yet feel as though we were worlds apart. Their bodies are there, but their presences are long gone. Just as I was.

"I just wish I could see something move!"

And it still feels like forever since I've heard their sounds…

"…Udoitekure…"

Is this going to be my fate? To stay trapped in this silence until the day I die? To be alone for the rest of my life?

"…Nanka ite…"

I don't want to think about it, but it may be true.

"…I'm all alone…"

I'm half wishing that someone would come up to me, and tell me that this is all just a cruel joke. Or that I'll wake up in the lab, and find out that this is really a nightmare. A twisted and painful one.

"…I wait…"

The days pass… I wait, and wait, alone… Barely milliseconds pass for everyone else. But even more days go by for me.

"…And still I wait…"

Just what are you writing to me Dr. Gilmore? Is it about the acceleration switch?

"…More days pass, and still I wait. All by myself…"

Dr. Gilmore, Françoise, Ivan… Can't you guys see that I'm right here!? Please, just move, even just an inch. Say something, please!

"…Udoitekure. Nanka ite…"

I'm here… I'm just moving too fast. But I'm here. I'm here!

"…Watashiwa koko ni imasu... "

I don't want to be outside time anymore. I don't want to be worlds apart from everyone else. I wish I never had this acceleration switch!

"…Someone help me…"

I… I'll be alone forever won't I?

* * *

Like I said, couldn't resist. Sorry. 

If it seems confusing, that's what I was going for. –Sigh-- I knew I shouldn't have repeated that scene with the crazy laughter. Anyways, over the course of the month, it was apparent that his mind was… a little off.

Udoitekure- Move.

Watashiwa koko ni imasu- I'm here.

Nanka ite- Say something.


	11. Dreams '008'

Not much to say from my part. This was a fic written for 008's birthday. My writer's block still lingered at the time, so I'm afraid that I really didn't do him justice. Neh...

* * *

Dreams were weaves of the subconscious mind… But what were the elements of nightmares? Were they also weavings, but of a grimmer spectrum? Or were they reflections of one's darkest memories and contemplations?

Narrowed eyes scanned the darkness, only in vain as there were no other signs to identify where their owner stood. Save for the patterned flooring of squares. Ivory and ebony made up the squares, while one light shone off them.

The aquatic expert looked down, noticing the white square he stood on.

A quick pause followed.

It wasn't the tiling he stared at for a good two minutes. What really caught his eye however, was his reflection in the tiling.

Red contrasted with white as gold did black.

His right hand tightened into a fist, only to finally realize the cold feel of metal. The gleam of the blaster was right there, humming its electronic charge.

…He hadn't recalled removing it from his holster.

Blinking a bit, he noticed several red shards that littered the ground several squares ahead. Pyunma walked forward square by square, until he could finally see where the red shards came from. A black helmet rested on the ground, damaged red goggles attached to the front.

Just beyond the helmet, laid an African man wearing what appeared to be a black jumpsuit…

The remembrances of the dream faded away as he pulled himself out of his thoughts. He sat in his usual chair at the bridge of the Dolphin, watching the dark seas flow in their natural rhythms. Night time, as he already knew, was a much better time to think.

It had only been days ago since Black Ghost had been defeated- Joe would definitely have rest as his newest priority for the moment- but they all were cautious because of the fact that the Black Ghost, whether the organization or the leader, may still be alive somewhere.

But whether or not they had done what they had set out to do, he knew, it wouldn't bring back the lives of those who had died in the process of Black Ghost's intentions. They all knew that.

He hoped that his friend could finally see the truth after what Black Ghost had done to him.

But one thought had lingered in his mind when they took off from his homeland, before he brushed it aside to pilot the Dolphin. What was worse: taking your friend's life physically or mentally?

No one else in the ship really _experienced_ the question like he had, but the answer still slipped though his grasp.


	12. Letter 'Dr Gilmore'

_Dear Kozumi,_

_I've received your last letter, and it was quite nice to hear from you again. Things have gone well on our end, and there have been no traces of Black Ghost activity as far as we can see. _

The doctor paused in his writing, wording his thoughts mentally before writing them down onto paper.

_Pyunma__ left for Muamba to help his comrades. G Jr. returned to San Francisco, and he is currently working at another construction site. Jet and Albert have also left for the time being, to America and Europe respectively. _

He paused, but longer this time, to remember when they first left to experience their lives again. First Jet left, shortly after they arrived at the cottage. Pyunma and G. Jr. both left at around the same time, a few days after Jets departure. Albert was the last to leave- also a few days after the previous departure- after it seemed certain that there wasn't any Black Ghost activity detected.

_As you remember me mentioning the first time you visited, they're adults, and have their own lives, asides from this. I only hope that they fare well out there. _

A shout- muffled by the door and walls- made itself audible to Dr. Gilmore, stopping the movement of his pen for a fraction of the minute.

_As for those who still remain, Chang and G.B. still argue amongst themselves, even now as I write this. It seems to be one of those things they do as friends. That reminds me, Chang's restaurant has become more successful over the course of the month. Although, Joe may be the only one not too thrilled about the increase in customers._

An amusing image of Joe standing in the doorway after Chang's restaurant was closed for the day came to mind…

…Said Japanese boy fell asleep on one of the couches five minutes after his arrival.

He allowed a smile to creep onto his face before continuing.

_Most of us have noticed how much time Joe and Françoise have spent together. Yes_, _I still remember what it was like to be young and in love. Though, I am concerned for G.B.'s safety whenever he attempts a "reconnaissance mission". Needless to say, the two weren't amused._

_Ivan is being taken care of by Françoise and it's no surprise that her maternal instinct seems to have grown even more ever since we defeated Black Ghost. For the moment, Ivan's awake. _

He vaguely recalled his friend's comment on Ivan hibernating as though he were really a bear cub.

_We're still concerned about Black Ghost, and if Scarl has really been defeated, but we all agreed that a peaceful moment was needed._

A knock on the door served as another interruption.

"Come in." At the doctor's call, the door swung open, revealing Françoise in the doorway.

"Dr. Gilmore, I'm making some coffee for the others. Would you like some?"

"Yes please, if you don't mind."

The girl's smile never wavered. "It'll be just a moment." She left the room as quietly as she entered.

_I remember on the evening that 0011 attacked, you mentioned that the others have become a family to me. Over the course of time, I see that you were right. And I believe that they would agree with me._

_Perhaps one day you could come visit us again. Granted, I do remember what happened before, and we would rather not risk your well being. But it would be nice to see you again one day my friend._

Yes… That seemed to word it adequately. Dr. Gilmore took the letter, placing it into an envelope.

Sometime later, the weather was fair, not a cloud in the sky. The sun shone brightly over the large house that stood by the ocean. An elderly man donned in a green yukata sat on the porch, smiling as he read over a letter sent from a very good friend.

* * *

I really don't have an explanation for this one. So I guess it's more or less a drabble. I _really_ need to crack this writer's block.


	13. Realize '001'

_Looking back on these past few days changed my way of thinking slightly. I know the terrible things Gamo's done in the past, and in the present. I still remember what he did to me all those years ago. But there's one thing I can't overlook._

_He woke me up._

_That day, when performing the operation to save my life, sure, everything changed. Yes, I do remember what I said about the consequences, but he wanted me to live. And I did._

_Yes, I remember what I said about how life had turned out for me, but I need to make this clear. He woke me a second time._

_It was a short time ago, during the final fight between the Psychic Assasin group, and the other cyborgs, just before the ship was about to explode from Phil's energy. Gamo woke me up from the sleep he put me into. I heard him tell me that he didn't want me to die. In those few seconds, several thoughts were at the front of my mind. One was just said aloud._

"Father, you did the best you could." _He smiled, briefly._

_I know, you're probably wondering why I said that out of everything else. I'll tell you. There may be certain points I can't forgive all too easily, but I had to let him know… that I knew. I felt as though I should've let him know, just before his death._

_Lately, I've I thought about what Dr. Gilmore had said to me about Gamo, and my reply to it._

_It was honest, mind you._

Silently, Gilmore looked over the psychic infant in the bassinet, momentarily pausing his regular pattern of pen against paper. In turn, said infant tilted his head slightly to watch the doctor.

It was as though a silent message had been sent across the two, as Ivan's head assumed its previous position, and Dr. Gilmore resumed writing into a journal.

* * *

Yes, I know the voice is off but… I felt as though I had to felt something set on the recent story arc, slightly contradicting that earlier entry for Ivan. Sure, Gamo isn't exactly the nicest guy but… he still had a bit of humanity in him. It just took him a while to see it. Decided not to make it really really deep this time. Just brief thoughts.

C009 never was, and never will belong to me. Viva Shotaro Ishinomori!

-Sweatdrop- …But seriously, hail the true creator. And in case you're wondering about certain others who don't have stories, I'm working on them.


	14. Spirit '0013'

Carroty bangs hid the eyes that gazed down at a raining part of Japan, near the sea where a robot saw its end. Where a Japanese youth and a young child sat kneeled by the watcher's physical form, lying battered and motionless.

0013 sighed to himself, wishing that he didn't have to leave his new friend so soon. But at least he had learned the true name of the one person who had treated him with kindness.

Joe Shimamura. Shimamura Joe. 009.

A pity that he wasn't able to answer his new friend's last question. It only came out of the cyborg's mouth minutes ago, and it resonated clearly in his mind…

_"My name's Joe Shimamura… and what's yours?"_

He couldn't stay awake long enough to answer. His spirit couldn't stay with the living long enough.

It was just like waking up… to a new world.

A hand gently clasped his shoulder, and his head turned to face an elderly man, with kind eyes that shone behind glasses. Said man was also looking down on to the Earth, at the little girl and the young man.

"I see you've met Joseph… or as you know him, Joe."

"…You're the priest that he mentioned before..."

A nod in response. "Yes, I am. And I know you've heard him mention about the mishap with my murderer. I knew about that too… but tell me young man, how has he grown up?"

The younger paused, thinking over the question. "He's a good person. And I think he would've been a good friend."

"Now, now… there is a saying that friends remain friends no matter how far the distance between them may be. Even between worlds. Joe knows this as well." The Father gave a comforting smile. "Now then, you'd better come with me, I'm sure the others would like to meet you."

A blink behind bangs. "Others?"

"Others like you who have met unfortunate ends… I watch over all of them, just as I did with the children at the church."

0013 paused, then questioned, "…Are they anything like Joe?"

"Yes, they are… You won't have to worry about anyone harming you, though; I think you already found this out down there…"

"Yes… I think I did." He gave one last look at the Earth below, and then followed as the Father departed.

"By the way, I forgot to ask, what do you preferred to be called by?"

A longer pause, with more walking… "Just 0013 for now please." The two traveled farther into the Spirit World, taking cherished memories of the living with them.

* * *

Sorry for not updating in a long time, but schoolwork and school in general was too much too handle. That, and the ongoing case of writer's block. I'm writing up some stories for the more recent episodes of Cyborg 009 (I can't believe they took it off before the finale!!) but I need to look over my tapes for reference. As for this one, I wanted to do a story for 0013... and I still have several more to do. There's 007, and 002, and the other Assassin Cyborgs... Black Ghost if possible... And other characters... /Sigh/ It either will, or will not be a while until the next story gets posted though. Wish me luck. 


	15. Real Love 'Carl Ekerman'

Warning for scene: Spoilers for Episode 30, "Computopia".

---

Something had been broken.

It hurt to know that those two were right… right about me not knowing what love was.

Dad was the only one around, since Mom had died when I was an infant… but he was focused on his computerized city. He put in all he had to create it, to perfect it… So I helped him too.

And even then, I didn't feel the kind of love I would have wanted to feel.

The day I died, was just one day away from the finishing of the Sphinx. Except I didn't really die. I just left my body behind, and went inside the system. I wasn't happy in the real world anymore, so I transferred my mind into the Sphinx.

The Sphinx and I were one and the same. Yet entirely separate.

Time passed, and that's when she came to the city. I've never seen someone so beautiful, but a lingering feeling told me I had… When she was scanned into the system, I felt so different. The gentlest touch reminded me of long ago. Because no one else I've met ever had a touch like that.

After she had been connected to the mainframe, I wanted her to stay with me. But that boy had to interfere with everything… he loved her too.

And she returned _his_ feelings. Not mine. I knew the moment she tried to protect him.

They said that my love wasn't real love. I couldn't force love. I only knew virtual love.

I thought, by now, I could understand love. I could know entirely what real love was. But I did understand love! I understood! That's what I kept telling myself.

The real truth was; I wanted to _feel _loved.

It was too much to handle. My heart was broken, and along with that, a primary memory cable.

**  
Owari**

I apologize for not updating in over... say... three or so months, but now that I'm on winter break, I have a whole lot of free time to myself. And since GoldAngel2 asked for a "Carl Ekerman" scene, I'm finally able to comply. Speaking of which, I'm not sure this could be classified as angst. I keep seeing this like a lot of his thoughts at once _just_ before the cable went out.

As for the idea of Carl putting himself into the system... I got the idea when noticing that one: Dr. Ekerman definitely looked surprised at hearing his son's voice. Along with two: they never explained the cause of death at such a young age.

And as a last note: Merry Christmas everyone!


	16. Birthday '005'

"What!? You never told us that your birthday was on Christmas!"

The strongman watched the chef scurry around the kitchen, the African follow directions from said chef, and the ballerina pull out ingredients from the refrigerator, with a perplexed expression. They were all preparing for a special Christmas dinner, and his birthday had slipped into the conversation by accident.

"It was never brought up."

Dark eyes flashed in his direction. "It's your _birthday_ 005…" Firm hands pulled out multiple ingredients from the refrigerator, setting them on the nearby counter.

"But it's…"

Chang cut him off. "Ah ah ah, no buts 005. It's your special day, and we can't overlook it. And since your birthday is on the same day as Christmas, this celebration is going to be twice as great!"

Before G-Jr. could do anything to stop the portly Chinese man- not that he could, seeing how determined Chang, Pyunma, and Françoise were- the third cyborg gently directed him out of the kitchen.

Chang's voice rang out from the kitchen. "Don't worry about helping us, but try getting some of the others here so they can help us out! Like 002 for example, he rarely helps me out in here!"

"Don't worry about it 005… we're your friends. A friend's birthday is just as important to us as it is to the birthday boy himself. So happy early birthday." Françoise offered a soft smile, looking up at him, and then ran back into the kitchen.

A time ago, somewhere past his childhood, his birthday didn't seem all that important to himself or others. His friends thought differently.

And he smiled to himself.

**Owari**

December 25, our fave strongman's birthday! I can't forget about him!


	17. Reason '002'

Before we start off, the quick warning for this is that it has one minor spoiler for the episode, "The Hero." But it's barely noticeable -in the story- anyways. Told you that I would write a scene for Jet, and... it turns out to be a drabble.

---  
---

Darkened eyes gazed over the snow covered park of New York. Few kids were out at this hour, and for that he was glad. Easier to think that way.

December... how he'd always hate the month. Mostly because it reminded _everyone_ that Christmas was coming. He couldn't honestly say that he outright hated Christmas... just never had a reason to celebrate it.

Back before the cyborg incident, being a kid meant working odd jobs, fending off other gangs (as well as adults who asserted their damn authority), and growing up to become the toughest guy in all the alleyways and streets of the Bronx.

No... he never had a reason to celebrate Christmas.

"Jet!" Panted breath, and the crushing of snow under a boy's boots. "My mom's done with her shift!"

Not before, anyways...

**Owari **

---  
---

Theory: Jet's visiting New York in the winter to check up on Jimmy and Cathy ever since the hotel incident.


	18. Sometimes '003 and 009'

Warnings for this include vague spoilers for the "Christmas Eve Mirage" episode. And I'd like to take this moment to say: I swear that this thing was written up a few days ago.

That being out of the way... Season's Greetings!

---

---

Sometimes, he takes her hand and they walk around the snow blanketed park together, talking about little things.

He's seen other couples do this before at Christmas, even in Japan, where Christmas is still celebrated, although much less than America or France...

He takes her around the neighborhoods, and they see what's been done to prepare for Christmas. And sometimes, she leans up against his body as they walk.

He notes absently, staring at her face, that she feels warm.

Sometimes, they just sit out by a frozen lake, and watch snowflakes gently fall down to the Earth from right behind the clouds. She even tries to teach him some Christmas carols, in English or in French. He has a few problems with French pronunciation, but it doesn't matter to her. She still likes to hear him try his best.

Sometimes, they talk about last year's Christmas. It's easier to remember. At night, he brings her to where fireworks are being displayed in the night sky. He wonders if she's looking for a red biplane.

He asks her what she wants for a Christmas gift, because he's not sure how to get one for her.

She squeezes his hand gently, smiling softly, saying that she doesn't need one. He understands.

He doesn't need a gift either.

**Owari**


	19. Fell 'Biina'

Warnings for this episode includes major spoilers for episodes... 44-48

---

---

I fell.

Helen and I had decided to bring ourselves up to Van Bagoot for Dr. Gilmore. We could see the rest of our sisters up there, held captive as well.

Helen… In a way, I'm glad you have your memory back. Your memory of us. And Daphne… I'm glad you understand what we were fighting for. What we still _are_ fighting for. I know you've made your mistakes, but you repented for them in your own way.

We met Dr. Gilmore about halfway up to Bagoot. I could see the pain in his expression, and the regret.

"Helen, Biina, I'm sorry."

"Don't be… Goodbye Professor Gilmore." Oh Helen…

We were at the very top now. And by now, Dr. Gilmore must have made it down to the other cyborgs. Van Bagoot smirked at us. I wanted to wipe the smirk off his face personally for what he's done!

And from behind him, I could hear the small cry of, "Sisters… we tried."

That's when Bagoot finally said it. "Welcome back ladies. Now that you're all together, it's time to pay for your treason."

I should have realized.

He pulled out his gun, and the rest went by so fast. Tha laser ripped through, but even though I knew what just happened, the pain wasn't what I was concerned about. I could see my sisters fall too. Helen, Daphne, Aphro, Deena…

Then I fell.

I fell back, being able to see the cyborgs. And him. I could see, that _he_ was looking at me too…

"…Albert…"

"Biina!"

**Owari  
**  
---  
---

I've been having a problem trying to interpret her name. Its Bina, Vina, Vena (self-interpreted from the Japanese version), then there's Biina (a lot of people after the dub version).

And when listening to the dub version… I'm getting one of the B names…


	20. Last '003 and 009'

Warning for scene: This one briefly depicts a part of episode 49 of the dvd (48 for the tv series). But be careful. This scene was depicted from the Japanese dvd.

--

--

Her lithe hand gently took his. So little time left. He turned to look, even though he had already known. And he understood just what it meant.

"Françoise…"

Aquamarine, tinted with apprehension. Ruby reflected the same.

He was the only one who heard the first cyborg's words. They were enigmatic, but so simple to understand all the same.

Then he gently gripped her hand, and she looked up.

He was smiling. It was the same smile that he would always give her, after all this time, all identical by one link. His eyes were always what sent the message across in multitudes of words.

And this message was meant to be a comforting one.

She was the last person he saw, when those same eyes shut, and he fell back, the smile fading from his features. She could feel the grip on his hand lessening, slowly falling out of her own. He started to disappear.

Her hand closed, but this time, she couldn't grasp anything.

"009!"

And in return, he would be the last person she saw before darkness fell.

**Owari**

--

--

Guess one could say that this one is for GoldAngel2. Know how much you wanted to see this part in the dubbed version (why the cliffhangers CN?). And sadly, none of us can persuade them to show the rest of the episodes sooner. So here's all I can do to compensate for that, and yesterday's addition.

And at least now I know what topics to stray away from... Oh well, still need to wish you guys an early Happy New Year!


	21. Resolution 'Team'

_Someone had brought up the subject of New Year's… and of course, as expected by the others, the subject of New Year's Resolutions was also added in._

_Now that Black Ghost had changed everything, the normal tradition felt rather pointless._

_For the time being, there was nothing else to focus on. Now, they had to defeat Black Ghost…_

_Thus the topic of New Year's Resolution was immediately dropped and forgotten._

"You've decided on a resolution then?"

Just because there was something they needed to focus on, didn't mean that they had to lose sight of _everything_ else along the way.

**Owari**

--

--

For New Year's Eve, I put up an actual drabble. 100 words total. Happy New Year's (Eve)!


	22. Knew What It Meant '001, 003'

Any warnings: Slight off 001, implied 003/009.

Yes, it's been too long, yes, thinking of ideas is hard when dealing with speeches, enjoy the drabble everone!

Just realized that I wrote an actual drabble. See? A hundred words right there.

* * *

Ivan read into minds before, but none of the memories he'd seen were anything like those of his teammates. Granted, they had been put through more than others who could live their peaceful lives, but there was something else that always set their memories apart. It wasn't as though he intentionally looked into their minds. The memories he had seen only came to him if they were thought of strongly.

When Françoise had been preparing his formula, humming a new tune to herself, he saw.

_Red shoes and biplanes, red eyes…_

He wouldn't inquire. He already knew what it meant.


	23. Photograph '001'

It was a tattered photograph, looking incredibly ancient, in an old antique frame. Several wondered about this, seeing as traditional cameras were hard to come by.

Once he had been offered a chance to transfer the photo to digital, and fix it up on the computer. He kindly refused the offer, saying that he wanted to keep a piece of the past.

It was the content of the photograph that raised the most questions. Eleven people, including a younger version of himself. Each one of them strikingly different from the other, and yet… yet… they manage to look more like a family than possible.

People around him inquired about if those people were his family. He fell silent, choosing not to answer. People were still curious.

The mystery people still remained a mystery, except to the prodigy who kept the photograph close to him.

Ivan Whiskey, child prodigy, and the most complex enigma of his class.

**Owari**

No homework on the weekend means time to work. .. on stories. Yes, it's another Ivan one because... well... I always wondered if he stopped growing altogether or is still growing, but very slowly. If he was growing real slowly, then how long would it take to get him... 9-10 years old? So this story is set on the really distant future. I'm not sure how to explain everything, but I'm playing around with the possibilities a little. 

As for the color of 009's eyes... neh. It just seemed cool to think of them as red... don't know why, I just like the color. Well, cinnamon is a little close to red, I could call it that... Color hues and tints and variations can really be confusing...Cinnamon, crimson... Hmm...


	24. Closer To Home 'Team'

The room is drowned out by unnerving silence. Something they should have been used to a long time ago. Although, other silences were easier to rest with, times when words just weren't necessary.

This stillness, however, would always signify when all the words they could say had been replaced by a sickening feeling.

Currently, two of their members were not present. The good doctor had closed off the infirmary, working over the second absentee. The second in question, at the time, had been wounded in battle.

None of them had expected it. It was this fact that made the quiet moment even worse.

No one dared to meet anyone's eyes. They were too much. The only real sound would be their breathing, and the gentle hum of the ship they resided in.

There were times that hell was the very battlefield they fought in.

And sometimes… it was a lot closer to home than they cared to admit.

**Owari**

* * *

And sometimes, I really wish that there weren't so many distractions (read: School, Piano- Block) that kept me from posting and writing respectively.

I'm still bummed that humor is nowhere in my writing systems. As well as the... what? Two, three moth absence?

Never realized how hard it is to write for these guys, especially in the Cyborg 009 universe, till a little while back. Sorry for the delay folks, as well as the very small offering... As for the little color discussion, no harm done. To each, their own (perception of eye color). I just thought red irises looked cool in anime. -Grins-


	25. Should Have '007'

Spoilers for Fogs Of London. Warnings for: First time writing G.B.

And while I have your attention, just to clear up the last chapter. The two absent people were Dr. G and the injured cyborg. As for who the injured cyborg was, I honestly didn't know when I wrote it. Thank you, and enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**-**

**Should Have**

Hesitance and Great Britain was never to be used in the same sentence. Whenever he received a new part, those nearby would watch as the actor switched masks immediately during a performance, then just as quickly changing back to G.B. when the performance was through. It was the first thing that fellow actors noted about him.

He knew this of course, though never really acknowledged the fact. He was just doing something which ran through his very veins. Hesitance was simply not in there. He just went in there and did something, all the while smiling to the others.

It was because of this, that no one was entirely sure how the great actor slipped away from the limelight, except for Great Britain himself.

It started from the day he actually hesitated. An offer from a prestigious group, the warm smile from the woman he loved… and he hesitated, not knowing what to do. It took him a while, but he finally made his decision. Sophie had urged him to take his chance, he deserved to go join them in the spotlight, but some feeling kept telling him to stay.

But the decision was made, and that _feeling_ had been replaced by regret. It had subsided, until that one day down the carpet, surrounded by the flashes of cameras, arm in arm with an actress of his league.

_Look._

Something made him turn, over to the left, and there she was. After so long, there was Sophie. Right there. He couldn't be sure what shone in that night, but as she walked away, the guilt washed over him in torrents. He wanted to run after her, talk to her…

Finally apologize for leaving.

He didn't. He hesitated, again, letting her just walk off. The excuse was that with all the paparazzi there, he couldn't do anything.

He hesitated, and he still never forgave himself for doing so, twice.

Acting just wasn't the same anymore. The spark that emitted from his eyes dimmed with time. His "brilliance of spirit" that would show whenever he slipped into another role had diminished entirely, so he chose to slip away from the stage- slowly, but surely.

_Green eyes always haunted his thoughts._

The number of acts he performed in soon dwindled, and one day, the count finally hit zero. Fans and audiences murmured amongst one another the day he performed his last. His fellow actors were shocked, some confused, and a few outraged at his decision.

He didn't care.

Alcohol was what he resorted to, to ease his mind of everything else. _Now, _he could slip away from reality. At the bars, he regained a reputation, as "the-washed-up-actor", reciting verses in his drunken haze.

He just couldn't show his face to the rest of the world… to her.

Some customers at the bar looked on with pity. He was another poor soul who was just wasting himself away like the others they've seen.

It was the same old routine now: Drinking the troubles away, being kicked out by the bartenders after a round of verses, (they just didn't appreciate the art!) then lying motionlessly on the stone streets, sometimes trying to will the rest of the world gone.

If things were the way they were, Sophie wouldn't have wanted him to do this. She would have dragged him out of there herself, and dumped the coldest water she could find on his head… and then she'd hug him, telling him how stupid he was for drinking like that.

But things were different. She wasn't there. He felt stupid enough as it was, leaving her.

That one night was just like any other night. Except that he didn't know, intoxicated from the alcohol he had chugged down, was that there were still a lot of roles that he needed to slip into.

Including one 007.

He had really liked the team. With time, they really could grow closer as a family. They did seem to be getting along a little. Despite this thought, none of them- excluding 001, on account of his capabilities- knew that a part of him wanted to go back to London, and say exactly what he wanted to say to Sophie. Every single word of it.

He finally did. Before the group officially had to leave London, he went back to her grave with a bright blue bouquet of flowers.

He sat in front of her grave, saying the words he should have said the night before.


	26. AU City 'Jean, 008, 009'

To any readers still reading this: I'm sorry for my absence, but ideas would not come. At all. _This_ is more or less a stray thought from a bunny that whacked me over the head some time ago.

My apologies to you all, but it's AU. I think I may be experiencing more stray thoughts in the future. Not sure on that one. Don't worry, I've satisfied the bunny by getting this down, it's been appeased.

* * *

**City**

The loud pounding that was filling my ears then was not helping the bout of guilt that kept twisting at my stomach. It took me what felt like hours to realize that it was my own heartbeat, caught up in the adrenaline rush. I've never felt this guilty ever since Fran and I were children, and she would get hurt somehow and I wasn't there to watch out for her. But back then, they were small things. Small things that she didn't really care about, and would always tell me that it wasn't my fault.

This was different. I never told her about working as a detective on the side. I even made Pyunma promise not to mention this to her. There was no way we could ever let her know about what we dealt with, and we tried to enforce that. She cared about the both of us very much, and that just made this whole night harder. We always took cases that would ensure that neither of us were injured in the process, to leave no evidence of what we've been up to for my sister to worry over. (We even managed to keep our identities somewhat in the dark, when necessary.) And those jobs especially didn't involve creeping through grungy moonlit alleyways in the urban wastelands that made up the majority of downtown, with loaded guns carefully tucked in our jackets.

If any of us were hurt tonight, then she'd know.

Pyunma walked alongside me, and I could tell he was mentally preparing himself for whatever loomed ahead, deeper into the infested darkness of the city. He wouldn't be the kind to use a gun in a fight, I've seen it for myself. He preferred to fight unarmed, and was great at it. So far, few people could really take him down. But these were different people. People who were completely lost in the Ghost drug to even consider their actions anymore. I didn't want to think of anything farther than that, going with a vain attempt to quell the guilt. If we had never started this crazy "Detective Business", we would never have been caught up in this.

"We're meeting the others at the corner of Ten and Pell, right?" Even his voice had determination coating every word. It was as though he was absolutely ready for anything that was thrown at us.

I nodded, and then realized Pyunma wasn't the type to hold this against me. The thought made me glad to be his friend at that moment.

It might have been enough to calm me, if not for the other reason he brought up. Because of _our_ investigations, we managed to bring in a group of civilians into this whole mess. Granted, Heinrich knew how to take care of himself under that calm exterior. I saw it in his eyes once, long before the first scuffle. It was somehow easy to understand the minute you could see it. Jet, didn't even _need_ an explanation. Hell, G. Jr. can really put up a fight. When I saw him the first time, I wasn't sure whether to be amazed, frightened, or both. That was him, kind and strong in one package. And both Changku and Britain were both willing to help us, keeping their ears to the ground for any information we may have needed.

But that was then, this was something else entirely.

Our footsteps moved farter into the mess of dilapidated buildings, and at the moment I was far too conscious of how loud they could be when no one else was around. A pale crescent moon hung overhead against the murky backdrop that hid most of the stars that night. The gun holster just under my jacket suddenly felt heavier, determined to weigh me down with the added guilt. I briefly raised a hand up to my neck, tugging at the crisp black collar of the shirt underneath. The weather forecast I managed to catch earlier mentioned something about humidity, but I had a vague impression that downtown was eager to defy the weather as much as a majority of the laws and those who upheld them.

The sudden chill was something none of us really needed.

But if there was anyone who was prepared for the draft, it was the fourth reason of my guilt, the guy walking right behind us. Shimamura. I looked out of the corner of my eye, until I could catch a glimpse of the telltale red jacket he often had on his person. The hood was pushed up, efficiently covering the hair that Fran would mention resembled mine, just a little messier. I had to agree with her there.

He was a year or so younger than us when we first met, him wanting to apply for the job as our assistant. He was good with work, physical and menial, and there was just something about the guy we both liked. Plus, he treated my sister with _respect_ the first time I introduced her, and he still does. But we tended to notice other aspects of him as time went by. He was the more or less subdued one of the group, often flashing a smile that just _defined_ the word tranquil.

So it came as an even further shock to us that even _he_ could have a side that was a far cry from the kid we knew.

That was the Shimamura I was looking at now, with the hood shadowing his face perfectly so no details were spared to us. The same Shimamura who we both knew was once accused of a blazing fire that took out a church in the safer parts of town. He witnessed exactly what could happen if worse came to worst, and I didn't want to drag him into what may be an even worse repeat of the Incident.

An icy sensation spreading over my left ankle brought me back to reality, and I noticed that I managed to step in a puddle when I wasn't paying attention. We emerged from the alleyway soon enough, seeing a narrower sidewalk lit with a single street lamp, flickering every now and again as we passed by under it.

When the shot rang out, a newer feeling of the unexpected froze my stomach for the briefest moment. Like when you're going up the stairs in the dark, and you think there's one step left to go, when your foot suddenly falls though empty space… that's the feeling. Thinking we all had both our feet planted firmly to the ground, when we heard the first bullet from beyond the run down apartment, everything else buckled in that one instant.

I could just _feel _Joe tensing up behind me, before painfully forcing out the whisper of, "Let's go."

We started running.


End file.
